Découverte et Vengeance
by Castielific
Summary: Le titre dit tout


**DECOUVERTE ET VENGEANCE**

Auteur : sganzy

e-mail : : un peu de tout et rien en même temps

résumé : sam fait une découverte et ressent le besoin de se venger (ça c'est du résumé !)

disclaimer : pas à moi, pas de sous, mais des feedbacks ! (j'espère…)

note de l'auteur : encore un petit coup de speed. Je sais pas si c'est mon méga rhum qui a atteint le cerveau, mais ça m'a bien amusé d'écrire ça

bisous : à tout les forumeurs de SG1france, en particulier mes poétesses d'amour et les membres de l'asile. Ainsi qu'à mes belettes.

Bonne lecture et feedez moi svp !

**Assise dans son labo, le major samantha carter fulminait.**

**Comment avait-il pu ? **

**Il avait violé son intimité ! Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça !**

**Ça n'était pas juste…**

**Il avait « abusé » d'elle. Oui , c'est ça. Il avait abusé de sa faiblesse pour son propre plaisir. pour son unique plaisir. sans même penser à elle. **

**Le crayon de papier qu'elle martyrisait depuis un moment se brisa. L'énervant encore plus.**

**Il allait payer.**

**Oh ça oui… il allait payer. Elle allait lui faire regretter de se moquer d'elle ainsi. De ne pas lui avoir dit. D'avoir agit aussi….lâchement. en dépit de tout respect envers elle.**

**Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait payer.**

**Mais avant ça, il fallait qu'elle se remette à égalité avec lui. **

**pourquoi en aurait-il profiter et pas elle ?**

**il fallait rétablir la balance. **

**Et après : il payera….**

**Il allait souffrir. Elle ne savait pas encore comment, mais il allait souffrir.**

**En temps normal, elle n'était pas rancunière. Mais là…s'en était trop ! Elle ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça !**

**Elle se leva brusquement frappant sur la table et partit telle une furie.**

**Elle allait être à égalité avec lui. peu importe les conséquences. Il fallait qu'elle le fasse. Pour elle. Pour son honneur. Et pour sa vengeance.**

**Arrivée devant les quartiers souhaités, elle frappa à la porte. **

**dés que la porte commença à s'ouvrir, elle bouscula violemment l'homme en arrière et la referma derrière elle.**

**L'homme était tomber à terre, sur le dos. **

**Mais peu lui importait qu'il se soit fait mal ou pas. tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était récupérer son du.**

**Elle s'avança lentement vers lui. **

**Méfiant devant cette femme à l'allure dangereusement féline, l'homme recula.**

**Quand il se retrouva contre le mur, un sourire victorieux illumina le visage de la jeune femme.**

**Il était piégé.**

**Il gigota pour tenter de se relever, mais elle mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules et le força à rester assis à terre.**

**Il grimaça, tenta de s'excuser, de se trouver une excuse, même de mentir. Mais l'homme qui avait renseigné la jeune femme était sincère. Elle n'était même pas certaine qu'il sache mentir. Il lui avait dit la vérité.**

**C'était cet homme là, assis à terre, presque terrorisé, qui lui mentait…encore.**

**Laissant ses mains à plat sur les épaules de l'homme, elle se baissa jusqu'à se retrouver à demi-accroupi sur les jambes de sa victime.**

**(inquiet) qu'est ce que vous faites ?**

**  
Elle lui répondit par un sourire carnassier qui provoqua, l'espace d'un instant, une mimique effrayée sur le visage de l'homme.**

** écoutez je suis désolé, je…je n'aurais pas dû…mais comprenez moi c'était tellement tentant…j'ai pas pu résister….vous n'allez tout de même pas me faire de mal…pour ça ?**

** ne vous inquiétez pas. une fois que j'aurais eu ma vengeance, je vous laisserez en paix. Mais avant tout, je vais récupéré ce qui est à moi.**

**(devenant pâle) à…à vous ?**

**elle hocha doucement la tête. **

** vous…vous n'allez pas faire une bêtise au moins ?….… hein ?**

**elle lui fit de nouveau un sourire qui le laissa perplexe.**

**Puis elle fit glisser le bout de son doigt sur sa joue. Il tenta de lui attraper les mains et de se dégager, mais elle fut plus rapide et coinça ses mains contre le mur, de chaque côté de sa tête.**

** écoutez je….**

**Elle ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, déposant presque violemment sa bouche sur la sienne, dans un baiser des plus fougueux.**

**Trop surpris l'homme ne réagit pas tout de suite.**

**Cependant avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qu'il se passait.**

**Elle le lâcha, se leva et sortit, satisfaite.**

**L'homme remarqua qu'il avait, par réflexe, fermé les yeux. **

**Il en ouvrit un, méfiant, puis l'autre.**

**Rien. **

**elle avait disparu.**

**Ses lèvres mimèrent cependant un « waouh » épaté.**

**Il resta un moment assis sur le sol froid de ses quartiers, un sourire aux lèvres, se demandant de quelle façon il pourrait remercier teal'c d'avoir lâcher le morceau sur la boucle temporelle .**

**Car peu importeraient les tortures qu'elle lui infligerait bientôt pour vengeance. Elles n'arriveraient pas à lui enlever le plaisir de ce second baiser avec la femme qu'il aimait…**

**FIN**

**Au risque de me répéter, envoyez moi des commentaires (bon ou pas) **


End file.
